my_ocs_rainbowgirl2007fandomcom-20200214-history
Sandripple
Sandripple " I love Crowpaw, and he loves me. But what about Crookedpaw? I feel as if I betrayed him by choosing Crowpaw and not him. Mother, I need your help. " -Sandripple to her dead Mother General *'Name:' Sandripple **''Sand [ ummmm u should know what sand is but if not, it is like dirt only yellowish-brown and loose ] Ripple [ after the suffix of her foster father and savior Lakeripple ] '' **'Previous Names:' Sandkit, Sandpaw **'Nicknames:' Sand, Sandy, *'Sexuality:' Heterosexual *'Birth Date:' Unknown **'Birth Season:' Around Green-leaf **'Birth Place:' Moonclan camp *'Alignment:' Good Appearance A lean strong and slender ginger she-cat with a grey streak on her back and grey paws and rings around her tail. *'Voice: Lady Gaga/Nicki Minaj' **Austrailian Accent *'Breed: Maine Coon' *'Scent:' Honey and river water ' Group Information' *'Group:' Moonclan **'Rank:' Warrior **''Perspective on group: '"Moonclan is a sanctuary for all cats who need saving. Crowpaw ran away from Stormclan after we planned it out when I was still an apprentice, and the clan welcomed him almost instantly. Moonclan is warm-hearted and full of love. " **Perspective on role: "'I like being a warrior serving my clan with honor and bravery. Getting hurt is a part of life, getting hurt while serving your clan is an honor and blessing."'' *'Goals:' **End the envy that Crookedpaw feels and still be friends **Become mates with Crowpaw **Have kits **Maybe become leader Personality *'Traits:' **'Positive:' Intelligent | Protective | Strong-willed | Helpful **'Neutral:' Quiet | Sometimes Overly Confident | Can be pretty Competitive **'Negative:' Sometimes Impatient | Too outgoing sometimes **'Summary: 'Sandripple can be very complex when it comes to understanding her ways. Sandripple can be happy one moment and nervous the next. Most of her angry moods have been caused by Crookedpaw. She usually cheers up when Crowpaw talks to her, or when her mother visits her in her dreams. History Kin Members Mate/Crush: Crowpaw(call) Mother: Greytide Father: Sandstone Uncle(s): Chestnutflight (father Aunt(s): Unknown Sister(s): None Brother(s): Ashstreak and Flamestone Other Relationships |} Character (Name)- (rank)- (Relationship with them)- (Bullets) Description of feelings on the character (from 's perspective). Crowpaw/Apprentice/Crush, Apprentice ' ''" I think Crowpaw is pretty handsome. The way his black silky pelt shines silver in the moonlight during gatherings makes me feel like he is made of pure rock and as strong as ever. " 'Crookedpaw/Apprentice/Friend ' " Crookedpaw has been so foxheart to Crowpaw, ever since he saw me with him. I hope I can still be friends with him and be with Crowpaw. " '''Romance *'Thoughts on current Romantic Relationship': **''"Well, uh... I think Crowpaw loves me too. His thoughts are hard to read, his aura too. It's like he just knows how to hide how he feels really well. "'' *'Relationship-Status': In a relationship (maybe) *'Mate': Crowpaw (maybe) *'Former Mate(s)': None *'Attracted to': Crowpaw *'Previously Attracted to': Crookedpaw *'Attracted to Sandripple': Crookedpaw, Crowpaw, and Mudcoat *'Previously Attracted to Sandripple': Hawkpaw *'Flings': None *'Sexuality': Heterosexual *'Offspring': None *'Turn-Ons': Sandripple loves Crowpaw. As soon as she saw his shiny black fur and amber eyes she felt light-headed and dizzy and couldn't speak right. Sandripple prefers dark coats and lighter eyes. She fell in love with Crowpaw because of his black fur, and loved Crookedpaw because his fur is dark brown. Personality-wise, Sandripple is attracted to happy toms that can be serious when they need to. *'Turn-Offs': Sandripple isn't really attracted to cats who are often envious or negative about random things that don't really matter anymore. She stopped being attracted in the slightest to Crookedpaw. Crookedpaw became obsessed with hating Crowpaw, saying that Crowpaw stole Sandripple from him, causing Sandripple to love Crowpaw even more than she did before, and her love for Crookedpaw drifted until it was merely a memory. Looking For: ✓ (yes), ✘ (no), ? (unsure), ❦﻿﻿ (maybe), ❧﻿ (leaning to no) *✓ Long-lasting Relationship *✘ Short-term Relationship *✘﻿ Open Relationship *﻿✘﻿ Quick Fling *✘ Kits (out of a fling) *✓ Kits (out of a stable, long-lasting relationship). Quotes Trivia *'Likes:' **Affection **Early mornings **Late nights **Voles (to eat) **Kits *'Dislikes:' **Nightmares *'Fears:' **Twolegs **Foxes **Badgers **Death **Losing Crowpaw (call) *'Facts:' **Is one of the Three along with Barkcloud (med. cat) and Maplebranch (fellow warrior )) **Is the youngest of her brothers **She found out she was one of the three when she was an apprentice about to become a warrior Gallery Sandripple.jpeg|One of the best versions of Sandripple I could find Screenshot 2019-07-31 at 2.41.18 AM.png